Results of Caffeine and Lightning
by renrenfreak16
Summary: Lightning is okay by itself. Caffeine is wonderful alone. But mix the two and add PotC into the mix, and you get this! Please R&R! PLEASE! o
1. Oh crap

DISCLAIMER: sadly I don't own PotC but I do own Regan and Sloane owns herself.. but i control her! muahahaha! ok done with that... on to the first chapter!

-

Sloane was getting the popcorn ready for when her friend Regan would come over to have their movie marathon like they do every year. Since Regan moved away, they only get a couple of times a year to visit each other and watch movies. Sloane couldn't contain herself. She can't wait to see how much Regan changed over half a year. After spending another hour getting all the movies that they might watch together and doing chores at the same time, she finally heard one of the most welcoming sounds of the day; the doorbell echoed all through the house. Sloane sprinted up the basement stairs, skidded across the entryway in her socks to the front door.

"Come on already and open the door"

Sloane's smile grew wider when she opened the door to see her best friend. "Oh shut up..." She replied while letting her friend inside.

After Regan said 'hi' to Sloane's sister and parents, they brought all four of her suitcases to the basement that would soon not be as spotless as it was at the moment.

"Well I see that you have gotten taller since I last saw you... How tall are you now" Regan asked making herself comfortable on the couch.

"5'11" and counting... That makes me what? 5 inches taller than you now" Sloane gloated. Regan then threw a stuffed animal that she brought with her in the direction Sloane was, but missed. "But I did notice..." Sloane continued without noticing the attack. "That you still haven't grown out of your obsession with Orlando Bloom." Pointing to Regan's shirt that had Orlando's face from Pirates of the Caribbean on it.

"Then you'll love this" Regan showed her the wristband that she was wearing that was obviously new with 'I (heart) Pirates' written on it.

"Oh that's lovely" Sloane compliments sarcastically. "Next thing you'll tell me that you brought that movie with you and that it's the first movie we are going to watch..."

Regan's face transformed into one of total shock. "YOU CAN READ MINDS"

"Oh God..."

"Yay! I'll get the movie ready while you go get the popcorn."

"I think we should start the movie later. Because a violent storm is about to hit and I don't want the TV or DVD player to be ruined."

"You are just using that as an excuse... Now go get the popcorn"

First they both put on the clothes that they were planning to sleep in. Sloane came out wearing white sweat pants that were torn at her kneecap with a light pink shirt on to match. Her hair was down for once; it was dark brown came to about her elbow and had a certain wave to it. Regan came out wearing the same shirt and wristband, but she was wearing huge Pink Panther pajama pants. Her hair was down too but not as long as Sloane's hair, a little darker brown, and she had bangs that desperately needed to be trimmed since they impaired her eyesight. Sloane had brought down the straightener so that she could get every last curl out of her hair during the movie.

The movie was finally starting around the same time that it had started to rain too. Sloane grabbed the remote from Regan.

"What are you doing" Regan asked in a panic.

"Skipping the first scene, DUH"

"Not this time! I want to see younger Will. He is so adorable"

"Yea... Well... I have the remote and you don't so I win! Boo Yah"

Right when she finished her explanation, she skipped the scene and at the very same moment, Regan leapt over the couch and grabbed the remote. But Sloane refused to let it go. They started to play tug-o-war when all of a sudden lightning struck the house causing the TV to spark and then the lights went out. They both screamed then fell forward and got knocked out by something very hard.

-

There was a sound of chickens in the distance when Regan woke up, but she refused to open her eyes yet until she could actually think clearly.

-Why would there be chickens in Sloane's basement- She thought to herself.

She snapped her eyes open and realized that she was nowhere near Sloane's basement or even her house for that matter. She was on the ground leaning against a stonewall of a building in an alley with cobblestone for the street. The whole alley was deserted which just made her freakout some more. She took a look at her watch to see what time it was but the digital timer on it was blank. –Stupid batteries- It looked like it was about late morning from all the sunlight there was. But she wasn't really sure.

"I have to go find Sloane" she said to herself. She started to walk toward what she assumed to be the main street.

-

Sloane rolled over in her sleep and realized that she had been sleeping in dirt. –Jesus! I thought that I vacuumed down here last night and who has the nerve to turn all the lights? I mean come on people! I am trying to sleep here- Then there came the sound of metal gates squeaking open. Sloane jumped up to see what was going on. It was a good thing that she did too or else she would have been run over a horse drawn carriage that was going inside whatever was behind those gates.

"Hey watch where you drive those flea ridden carcasses" she yelled after the carriage. Which to her amazement actually stopped. –Oh crap-

-

AN: yup and that is my first ever chapter! TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK PLEASE! oh and thanks kaitlin for inspiring this idea! you rock!


	2. I'm going insane!

Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean or Sloane (she owns herself) but I do own Regan. Now on with the second chapter!

-

A girl came out of the carriage looking very annoyed. Sloane stayed in the same spot, shocked by the clothes the girl was wearing and her hairstyle. She was wearing an 18th century dress, which happened to look very expensive. Her hair was also looking like it came from one of those colonial movies, like The Patriot or something. Sloane realized that the girl looked very familiar.

"Have I seen you before?" Sloane asked bluntly.

"Probably, since I am the governor's daughter… but who are you?" the girl asked still keeping up her snooty composure.

Sloane was shocked by her proper English accent. Then she realized that she has seen her before.

"Hey! You were in that Love Actually movie, weren't you? I loved that movie! But Regan had to be an asshole and we saw Lord of the Rings instead. And near the end, that asshole of a best friend tells me that she has seen it before. The only reason I went to that hell of a long movie was because I thought she hasn't seen it yet! She just had to see it again to see that ugly bastard Orlando Bloom. I myself prefer Daniel Radcliffe. Ya know, Harry Potter…" (A/N: those are her views not mine) Sloane finished expecting the "governor's daughter" to know exactly what she was talking about.

"You still didn't tell me who you are…" the girl said getting irritated.

"Oh yea… my bad," she said sarcastically. "It's Sloane. And you are?" she said imitating Emma Watson in the first Harry Potter movie.

"I'm the governor's daughter."

"Yea, and… What's your name?" Sloane was starting to become more irritated than the girl. She just looked straight up at the sky and said to herself, "I'm surrounded."

The girl hesitated for a while, and finally said, "My name is Elizabeth Swann."

Sloane just faced Elizabeth with no expression on her face whatsoever. After a minute or two passed Sloane finally came back to reality.

"What!" she yelled. "Are you telling me that I'm in the movie Pirates of the Caribbean! That's retarded! This has got to be a dream…"

"Are you feeling okay?" Elizabeth asked with a worried look on her face.

Sloane was starting to become light headed and dizzy. "I'm getting too old for this. Could I just sit down with you for a second?" she asked. Now she could barely stand up.

"Em… I think that you should come with me in case anything happens to you. You don't mind if we are going to a ceremony would you?" Elizabeth asked with an intimidated look in her eyes.

Sloane looked as if she didn't understand a single word that came out of Elizabeth's mouth. She just nodded her head and started to follow Elizabeth to the carriage that almost ran her over.

-

Once Regan made it to the street filled with people she realized that she wasn't home anymore. –Why are all these people dress so weird? –

Every person that she walked by turned and looked at her like she was an alien. Then she realized that it might have something to do with the pink panther pants and Orlando Bloom t-shirt. She started to just ignore them and just kept walking down the street. She continued until she noticed a dock in front of her.

"All right, now I have no idea where I am…" she said to herself out loud. A man wearing a wig that definitely needed powdering turned to her and told her, "Why, this is Port Royal. Are you in need of assistance? And a new change of clothes?"

"Whoa! First of all I like my clothes and secondly did you just say Port Royal?" -Please say I heard him wrong-

"Yes I did say Port Royal. So this isn't your first time here?"

"Lemme get this straight… Port Royal, as in Pirates of the Caribbean, Port Royal?" she said starting to breathe more heavily.

"Well yes, it is in the Caribbean. But I wouldn't want to think that Port Royal is overrun by pirates…" the man trailed off thinking more deeply about what he just sad.

Regan, thinking that this will be her only break in the conversation started to creep farther and farther away from the man, and then broke into a full out run. Once she was safely away from the man she decided to check out what was on the docks. But her concentration was broken when she heard: "What do ye say to three shillings, and we forget the name?" She immediately stopped running and fell face first into the wooden floor. –OMFG… That man wasn't insane-

"Why didn't I guess this sooner?" she said to herself. "And I'm talking to myself again… great, now who's insane?"

Regan made a quick decision to follow what she assumed to be Captain Jack Sparrow, but not too closely… after all he is a pirate… -This may turn out to be the coolest dream EVER-

-

AN: yes and that was chapter doux! Sorry it took me forever to update… I'm one of those horrible procrastinating people.. ya know how it is…


End file.
